criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharp Wheels!/Transcript
On the way to Raven's Head Arther: And there I was. Trapped by about 5 criminals. No way out Edward: What criminals? Robbers? Arther: No. I believe it was something like drug dealers Edward: Oh? Katherine: UGH! Katherine: Right. I some rules for when we get to that theme park Amy: And what are they? Katherine: 1) NO Games is allowed Arther, Archibald and Amy: Awwwwwwwwwww! Katherine: 2) We must stay together. I'm NOT losing anyone else Archibald: That's a good idea Arther: How it is. It's not like we'v- Edward: Don't you dare say anymore Arther: Okay. I'm going to stay quiet Katherine: Yes! We're here!. Everyone get out After everyone gets out Katherine: Now. I want everyone to split up into three and twos please Archibald: B-But you just told us NOT to split up Katherine: Did I? Anyway. It will be better if we split up and look for clues to who send the message Arther: Archibald and Amy. Come with me Amy and Archibald: Yes Arther Tom: You want to come with me Edward? Edward: I-I guess? Katherine: Wait. Where's Richard? Edward: He needed to go for a check up Katherine: Very well, Remember my rule. NO GAMES A little while later Katherine: I agree {Name} I think we better check on everyone to see how they are doing in their investigation. Let's call the three A. Archie, Amy and Arther Katherine: (Talks into walky talky) Archie. How is your investigation going? Archibald: Quite well. We found some water Amy: Was that a 3 Arther Arther: I believe so yes? Katherine: Wait a second. Are you playing golf? Archibald: What? Noooooooooooo Katherine: If you are Archie. I swear you Katherine: He hung up. Alright. Let's call Edward and Tom Katherine: Tom. Katherine here. Any progress to report on? Tom: Sadly not of yet. Edward: The purple duck is wroth the most points Katherine: What the hell are you and Edward doing? Tom: Nothing. Well. We are looking out for things but- Tom: Oh my god. OH MY GOD. GET OVER HERE FAST! Katherine: What's wrong? Edward: There's a woman on the tracks of a roller coaster and she's just been murdered! Katherine: Okay. We're coming! Katherine: Come on {Name}. We need to get to that roller coaster right now! Chapter 1 - The Wheels That Kill! Investigate Roller Coaster Ride Edward: Oh my god. The person was just cut in half by that Roller Coaster Tom: Yeah. How horrifying. Wait. Where's Katherine? Edward: She went to find Arther, Amy and Archibald Tom: Well she's not going to be happy Katherine: You two. Look out for them two will you! Edward and Tom: Y-Yes miss {Leaves} Katherine: So you found the victim cut in half, We might as well get Clara to have a look at the body Katherine: You also found what looks like some wet paper. Let's dust it for clues Jimmy: W-What the hell happened here! Katherine: Jimmy Jojo. What are you doing here? Katherine: Never mind. We will be needing a word with you! Katherine: Come on {Name}. Let's get to work! Examine Faded Card Katherine: This card seems to belong to he asylum for a number #32853 Katherine: Maybe checking the numbers under the database will give us a patient. Examine Asylum Numbers Katherine: You connected the numbers with a name haven't you? Katherine: You have. Who is it then? Katherine: Aaron Numbs? Who the hell is he Katherine: You're right. He was committed of the murder of his teacher but the asylum said they would deal with it. Katherine: Well if Aaron Numbs is here. We better have a word with him right away Ask Jimmy Jojo why he is at the Park Katherine: Mr. Jojo, We are investigating another murder and you turn up. How come? Jimmy: I'm here because the asylum patient WANTED to come here. Jimmy: We have planned to come here and to 5 other location for a type of summer trip around Raven's Head Jimmy: We just happened to come here on this day Katherine: Very well. Do you know this person? Jimmy: Sadly not. I can't help you there but I know the beads the killer was wearing since I saw them run off Katherine: You saw the Killer run off? What beads were they? Jimmy: They were wearing white crystals. Katherine: Interesting. Thank you for your help Mr Jojo. Please stay around in case we want to talk to you again! Speak with Aaron Numbs Aaron:.... Katherine: Mr Numbs, What are you doing here? Aaron:......... Katherine: MR NUMBS Aaron: W-What...O-Oh god. N-Not y-you! Katherine: Oh. You remember us do you. What is going on? Aaron:............. Aaron: E-Ehhhhhh W-What A-Are y-you t-talking a-about? Katherine: We just had a murder and you turn up. Aaron: I-I w-was in the group t-that c-came f-from t-the a-asylum Katherine: Very well. Please stay here and we might need to question you later! Katherine: Also I agree that we should investigat- Aaron: {Ran away crying} Katherine: What the hell was all that about. Let's just investigate this water area Investigate Water Area Katherine: You found a pad of paper. Let's dust it for clues! Examine Pad Katherine: So the pad was for a private investigator. A Benedict Egg. How very strange. Well if he's walking around. We might as well have a word with him! Asked Benedict if he saw anything Benedict: Ah good day. How may I help you. Need to find a cheater. Need me to listen in to something Katherine: No. We need to ask you some questions Katherine: So we found a women murdered and cut in half. Can you explain how this might have happened Benedict: Sadly not Miss. I saw the murder happen on the roller Coaster. Looked quite horrid if I must say so myself Benedict: Do you happen to have a picture of the victim? Katherine: Here you go {Shows the picture} Benedict: That face seems like someone I've seen before. Benedict: I remember now. Her name was Sophie James. She was a worker here Katherine: Do you have anymore information on her Benedict: Sadly not and since I can't give any information on the victim away. I can't help you anymore then I already have Katherine: Very well. Please stay here while we carry on with the investigation! Analyse Victim's Body Clara: What a horrid murder. Who the hell would cut a body in half! Clara: I can tell you for sure that it was the roller coaster that did it but the force crushed her skull and but her in half with the sharp wheels that the roller coaster has Katherine: O-Oh Jesus! What monster would do this? Clara: I can't give you am answer for that but I can confirm that your killer is right handed since I found out that your victim was tried down on the left side. Katherine: Which means we are one step closer to finding this killer. {Name}. Our killer is a right hand at making murders happen. We need to arrest and fast! In the office Katherine: Well this investigation sure is interesting. Katherine: We found the victim murdered and cut in half. That half face will haunt me for my nightmares Katherine: We also have three suspects Katherine: Aaron and Jimmy both claim to have been here for a trip with the asylum patient. I don't know to think of that Katherine: And we also have a private investigator who claimed that he only saw the murder. Katherine: Ever way. I can tell this will be a roller coaster of a case an- Jimmy: {Rank} {Name} I DEMAND YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU DID! Katherine: Sir. What are you talking about Jimmy: W-What am I ta- Jimmy: WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT. AARON IS BESIDE HIMSELF AND CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU! Chapter 2 - Hidden Mysteries in the Water Katherine: We are nowhere near to getting the horrid killer who murdered Sophia James Katherine: We also have two people from the asylum here and they are Jimmy Jojo and Aaron Numbs Katherine: We also have a PI called Benedict Egg who claimed not to know the victim Jimmy: What is the meaning of this {Name}!? Katherine: Whatever do you mean Jimmy? Jimmy: Aaron went crying to me saying you scared him. I want answers! Katherine: Sir you must understand that Aaron is a suspect in this murder investigation Jimmy: Fine just don't be too mean to the young boy... Katherine: Very well. Where do you want to go {Name} Katherine: You want to have another look at the water area near the roller-coaster. Very well. Let's go Investigate Bench near Water Katherine: So you found some coins and a bin. Maybe looking though them will help give us some clues Katherine: You also found a coded message on that paper. Let's see what it's all about! Examine Pile of Coins Katherine: There seems to be some broken pieces hidden in them piles of coins. I think we better fit them right away. Wouldn't you agree {Name}? Examine Broken Pieces Katherine: So the broken pieces became a pocket knife. How interesting and there seems to be a name with it. Katherine: The name on the pocket Knife is a miss Anna James. Katherine: You're right {Name}. The victim's last name was James, Maybe Anna is related to her. Let's go and found her Ask Anna James about the Pocket Knife Katherine: Anna. We found your pocket Knife near the crime scene. What was it doing there? Anna: T-Thanks for finding it...I was trying to cut Sophia down but I dropped it...It was horrible...Blood went everywhere Katherine: We understand that you must be in shock. Can you please explain your relation to the victim Anna: I-I was her sister Anna: {Crying} W-Why did it have to be her. She was a good girl and never hurt anyone Katherine: Of course miss. Please stay here just in case we need to talk to you again Examine Bin Katherine: You seemed to have found a picture in the bin. It's off the victim and a man. Katherine: Wait. That's PI Benedict Egg. What did our victim want from him. We might as well ask him! See what the victim wanted from Benedict Katherine: Mr. Egg, It seems you were talking work from our victim but you failed to mention so Benedict: Of course I didn't because that girl was a bloody nightmare. She always came to us with cases that won't real. Benedict: When we told her to stop. She didn't listened and just carried on with it and didn't ever stop Benedict: And don't get me started on when she took things to try and make cases up. That girl was bad news and I'm glad she's gone. Maybe now I can finally get some cases done Katherine: Before you leave. Can we know what hand you write with? Benedict: My right hand mostly. Anyway I need some popcorn after this! Examine Coded Message Katherine: So the message reads "Meet me at the mini golf course. I'm sure everything will be fine Katherine: So this person wanted our victim to go to the mini golf course. That is where we should go right away A little while later Katherine: Right, Here we are an- Arther: Who's turn is it? Archibald: I believe it's am- Katherine: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? Archibald: Nothin- Katherine: DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. I WILL HAVE A TALKING WITH YOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE STATION!!! Katherine: NOW LET US INVESTIGATE THIS CRIME SCENE! Katherine: Sorry {Name}. I'm annoyed that they didn't follow my orders. Let's see what we can find here Investigate Mini golf Course Katherine: You seemed to have found some broken thing. Let's put it back together Katherine: That radio might give us a clues Katherine: Come on {Name} We don't have a second to lose! Examine Radio Katherine: So the radio you found belong to a Miss Allison Chin. She seems to be a worker at the theme park. Let's being her in for questioning! Ask Miss Allison about the radio Allison: 'Ello there. Are you here to ride the Rosey Hill ride or the Life of the Rivers? Katherine: Sadly not. We are here to ask you about the murder that happened earlier on today Allison: Huh? What murder. All I heard about was someone on the tracks on t'other side of theme park. We were told it was an accident. Katherine: Does the name Sophia James ring any bells? Allison: I swear on my right arm that if I did. I would tell you be sadly I don't know a thing about this Sophia James. I'm sorry I can't help ya officers Katherine: Okay. If the name comes up in any records. Please tell us. Allison: Of course officers. I'll make sure to do so! Examine Broken Pieces Katherine: You seemed to have fixed the pieces. It seems to be a microchip. Let's send it to Holly and see what she can tell us from it! Analyse Microchip Katherine: So Holly. What did you find on the microchip that we found on the mini golf course? Holly: Well looking at the microchip was easy but looking for the information was nearly impossible Holly: The microchip was made by the Loochester company back in 2003 but that was closed when there leader, I think his name was Gorden, was thrown out of the country for writing fake articles on the mayor. Katherine: In my opinion it was a very weak reason to throw him out. Anyway what can you tell us Holly: Well this seems to be the killer's microchip as there's information about the murder but the killer left us a little clue Katherine: And what is that? Holly: Well on the 5th they wrote about managing to talk to Gorden and managing to pick some up Holly: Which means your killer has more them one Katherine: So out killer uses a Loochester Microchip. Sounds good to us. We should add that to the profile. Near the roller-coaster Katherine: So this investigate just seems to be getting worst. Katherine: We have two more suspects, A worker at the theme park who says that she didn't know the victim Katherine: And the victim's sister who is clearly horrified witnessing her sister's own death Katherine: And then there's that Private Investigate who said that the victim's faking cases annoyed him Katherine: I wonder what will happ- Katherine: What's that sqicking noise? Katherine: OH DEAR GOD. THE ROLLER COASTER IS FALLING DOWN! Chapter 3 - Falling Metal Arrest Killer Katherine: Jimmy. You were the one that killed Sophia! Why did you Jimmy: What are you talking about. I didn't kill that girl. I hardly knew her Katherine: No point in lying. We found your Loochester Microchip at the water area Jimmy: So. A lot of people have them. They are still a popular product Katherine: Sure. You also left fibers and your watch glass on the broken level Jimmy:.... Jimmy: I should have known you would find me out Katherine: Why though. Why did you murder Sophia? Jimmy: Because she was the one who made Aaron kill that teacher Katherine: Sorry...What...You said you would look into it Jimmy: And I did. I looked through CCTV, Reports and whatnot for hours upon hours and then it hit me Jimmy: I had a look at the CCTV in Aaron's room and there she was, Clear as day, Trying to make Aaron kill that teacher Jimmy: As you can imagination. I was outraged that she managed to do it and I went looking for her but she has disappeared...ha Jimmy: After today where she was at the fair once again trying to make Aaron kill someone. Not this time...Never again...haha Jimmy: I tried her to that track and killed her to stop her ever talking to Aaron ever again... hahahaha Katherine: What the hell! Jimmy: hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Katherine: He's gone mad. You put the handcuffs on him and fast! At Jimmy Jojo's trail Alex: Wow. Is it national bad mayor month because this is the SECOND mayor this month Alex: However unlike Ella. You went way to far just because you claimed that Sophia made her half cousin kill that teacher Alex: And it seemed after years at that asylum. You turned mad yourself Jimmy: Hahahaha You clearly don't understand. After 15 years at that place. It would make anyone mad but no one ever seems to care Alex: But last time we talked to you. You were fine Jimmy: F-Fine! FINE. I just learned how to hide the madness! I wanted to protect Aaron as much as possible. He reminds me of myself when I was. Alex:.... Alex: {Clearly creeped out} I sentence you to the asylum in ward D. Maybe they can fit your madness. Jimmy: It's too late for me. The madness has already taken over. It gets to you after a while Outside of the courtroom Katherine: Now that was something very creepy indeed. It seems Jimmy and Ella has now gone Katherine: You're right. We need to keep an eye on the mayors before any more of them goes mad as the hat hatter Katherine: It seems you can't know your friends and that some people live long enough to see themselves become the villain Katherine: You want to play a game of crazy golf? Katherine: Alright. I'll join you...I think we all need some fresh air after that... New Blood (1/6): The One to Rule Them All Edward: I believe it's your go {Name}. Please try not to beat us and get a hole in one Katherine: Sorry guys. I...have to go Edward: What? Where are you going? Katherine: I can't tell. See everyone later {Leaves} Edward: Alright then. So it's us lot now. I just hope Katherine will be alright Benedict: Hello officers. I think I might have some information you may need Edward: Information about what? Benedict: About that person who's threatening to murder tourist Edward: Alright. Please wait over there and we'll talk to you in a minute! Arther: Who's that man walking around? Edward: Well. What is Tommaso Tarantella doing here? We should go and ask him Arther: Allow me. I will go with {Name} to talk to Tommaso and then you can talk with Benedict! See what Tommaso is doing Arther: Good day sir. We saw you walking around. Is everything alright? Tommaso: Si, Everything is fine. I'm just walking because I'm trying to get things out of my head Arther: Wait. Aren't you the mayor of Raven's Head and Devil's Way? Tommaso: Si. However I might be the mayor of more places now that Ella, Jimmy and Edward's dad are...gone Arther: Of course sir. Is there anything you need help with? Tommaso: Not that I c- Wait. There is! You haven't seen Aaron have you? Arther: Aaron? Tommaso: Aaron Numbs. We need to get him back to the asylum and well...he kind of loves the fair Arther: What might help him come out of his hiding place? Tommaso: Well he's been trying to get a teddy out of the claw machine all day. It's the Five Days at Fredrick's one! Arther: Alright. Please stay here and we will find the boy! Tommaso: Thank you. Please take this as a donation to the police force Investigate Water Area Arther: All I can do is hope that Tommaso will be alright. We don't want him getting too stressed Arther: Anyway. You found the claw machine? Arther: Awesome, Let's get the teddy Aaron likes! Examine Claw Machine Arther: You picked up a plushy of Bennie. Does he like that character? Arther: Good point. He did say he did. Let's try and give it to hi- Andy: Officer. I thought I would find you here. I just found a body on the floor and I don't know if it's lifeless or not Arther: A body you say. Lead it to us at once! Investigate Mini golf course Arther: Oh dear. It's Aaron and it seems he has passed out. Does anyone have any water Arther: Aaron? Aaron? Are you alright? Aaron:.... Arther: Let's get him something that is cool Arther: That building over there will do. Come on {Name} Once in the building Arther: {Get smelling salt out and waves it under Aaron's nose} This should work Aaron: Ugh. W-Where am I? Arther: We found you passed out on the mini golf course Aaron: S-Sorry. I shouldn't have done that Arther: No need to be. It is quite warm today. How much water have you drunk? Aaron: None... Arther: Ah. Well you're meant to drink water on a warm day like this but you're safe now Arther: What is Andy doing here Andy: May I have a word officers? Arther: Of course. Take a seat and we'll talk See what Andy needs Andy: Officers. I needed to say that Tommaso sent me. It's nearly time for the asylum cars to leave Arther: But what about Aaron? Andy: We need to find a way to get Aaron to the bus as fast as possible Arther: Indeed. Wait. Let's get some water from near the water area. I saw someone giving it out! Arther: Let's go fast. the park is near it's closing time! Investigate Bench near water Arther: You found a box of water bottles. Dig through it. There might be something we need! Examine Water Bottle box Arther: You found a Bennie Travel Mug or whatever it is. Arther: That's prefect. Let's get it back to Aaron before the park closes! Give Aaron the Travel Mug Arther: We managed to find something just in time. Here you go Aaron. Aaron: Thank you. What time is it Tommaso: Time to go back to the asylum. You just made it back in time. Arther: Well that's a good thing. I'm sorry if there were any problems we may have missed Tommaso: No need to worry my boy. It's only your first week. Thank you for finding Aaron and making him happy. Anyway Mr. Numbs, Time to go back Aaron: But the rooms are boiling in there Tommaso: Well you're not going in the asylum rooms...Not yet anyway, We have a cold event on which will help everyone cool off a little Tommaso: There's even ice cream from the Italian himself Aaron: Let's go then! Tommaso: I know you would like that. Thank you again {Name}. Please take this as a thank you and stay safe! See what Information Benedict has Benedict: Thank you for meeting with me. Edward: You're welcome. What is this information you have for us? Benedict: Well I heard about the tourist killer and I wanted to make sure you knew everything I have found Benedict: I asked Allison and she said that there was a man near the roller coaster Benedict: Or it was a female but dropped something near it Edward: Interesting. Thank you for this information. Me and {name} well take a look at the broken roller coaster and see what we can find! Benedict: Thank you. You look hungry. Let me get you something before you go Investigate broken Roller Coaster Edward: Well you found a broken coaster cart. Let's dig in and see if we can find anything Examine Broken Roller Coaster Cart Edward: You found a book under the broken cart but the pages seem to be faded, Let's dust them at once! Examine Faded Pages Edward: So the book has a line in it. It reads and I repeat "One dies and one lives tonight. I'm not a bad person. I am merely a vigilante" Edward: How strange. What does this even mean? Edward: You're right. We need to show the team this book right away! Back at the mini-golf course Edward: Guys. I think we have something on the tourist killer Arther: And what would that be Edward? Edward: It seems the tourist killer thinks they're a vigilante. He wrote ""One dies and one lives tonight. I'm not a bad person. I am merely a vigilante" Arther: What in the world? So our killer thinks they're a vigi. I have to disagree. they're a killer. they're killing innocent people for no reason Tom: Wait. Did you say that they bring someone back to life? Edward: Yes. Why? Tom: Because I just got a phone call from the museum of fine science. Arther: And what did they say? Tom: Rowan Atwintin was alive and in the very building! Edward: Wait. The Ripper of Time is alive again! We need to get to that museum NOW!